smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sleepy Toadette
Sleepy Toadette is a story that came out on March 10th 2019 by InternetProblem. Synopsis In a cold night on October 4th 2006, Toadette is trying to get some sleep before crying disturbs her good night sleep. NOTICE: This story has no violence however there is one use of strong language. Script Toadette: (yawn) It's time for me to go to sleep Toadette goes and see if Trikkiboy, MarioFan2009, CuldeeFell13 & Jeffy are all asleep. Mario: What are you doing Toadette? Toadette: Seeing if 3 year old MariOFan2009 & 2 year olds Trikkiboy, CuldeeFell13 & Jeffy are asleep and they all are! Mario: Good, good Toadette: Good night Rh390110478: Do you mean 15 year olds MarioFan2009 & Trikkiboy & 14 year olds CuldeeFell13 & Jeffy? Toadette: Rh, this is not 2019 this is 2006 Rh390110478: Oh Mario: (yawn) good night for real this time Toadette: True InternetProblem: Good night Rh390110478: Good night ArthurFistMeme: Good night everyone! Sometime at 1:55AM CuldeeFell13: (cries) Toadette: God dammit it's 0 degrees! InternetProblem: (sigh) CuldeeFell what do you need know? CuldeeFell13: (cries for milk) InternetProblem: So my "crying detective machine" says he needs warm milk. Toadette: I just need to get milk and fry it InternetProblem: Nice Rh390110478: You normally say noice InternetProblem: Well I'm too tired to say noice right now Rh390110478: You said it InternetProblem: Oops Rh390110478: Where is the milk for 2 year old CuldeeFell? 2epicworlds: Mr. Rh, the number and words you said together makes CuldeeFell cry more don't you know that? Rh390110478: Oh my bad Toadette: It's done, how easy 2epicworlds: Ma'am where's the warm milk Toadette: Hear you go CuldeeFell CuldeeFell13: (makes noises a 2 year old makes) OcelotGuts224: (sigh) Here we go baby noises Agonzo7988: What the universe was that noise? I was trying to sleep! ArthurFistMeme: CuldeeFell is just making baby noises Agonzo7988: I was expecting Jeffy to do them but oh well. Rh390110478: Yeah cause CuldeeFell's older then Jeffy. MarioFan2009: True yeah true Toadette: Can we all just go to sleep? MarioFan2009: Great idea goodnight everyone! Everyone except CuldeeFell13: Good night! Then comes 2:35AM Jeffy: (cries) Toadette: (sigh) Not again Agonzo7998: What is that noise? Goodman: It's Jeffy MarioFan2009: Of course InternetProblem: So let me scan, it's milk Toadette: It's a good thing I have leftover milk after CuldeeFell13's milk Out of nowhere, KAPFan9876 from 2017 arrives with his laptop. KAPFan9876: Huh, this is not 2016 It's 2006 10 years earlier Jeffy: (cries harder) Toadette: That's just great KAPFan, You made Jeffy cry harder KAPFan9876: Yeah Jeffy is just a 2 year old baby. Konanoki: Welcome to 2006! KAPFan9876: Very noisy Toadette: Well we have 3 under 3 year olds Rh390110478: Or 36 months InternetProblem: Yeah Toadette: Open you're mouth Jeffy KAPFan9876: How fucking gross 2epicworlds: KAPFAN HOW COULD YOU WE HAVE 3 PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPEAK! Trikkiboy: Illuminati 2epicworlds: Or should I say 2 Rh390110478: OH MY GOD GUYS TRIKKI JUST SAID HIS 1ST WORD! Toadette: Can we just go to sleep? Konanoki: Fine Trikkiboy: I agree Ast126: Goodnight everybody! Everyone else: Goodnight! Trivia *This is the 1st InternetProblem Fanon Universe story to take place in the past. *The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:Toadette Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:InternetProblem Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:InternetProblem Stories Category:From 2019 Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:2epicworlds Episodes Category:OcelotGuys224 Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:KAPFan9876 Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Konanoki Episodes Category:Ast126 Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes